The use of digital photography has become an important part of daily life for many individuals. Many cellular phones now include cameras and many social networking application facilitate the sharing of digital photos among many individuals and social groups. Not only has digital photography increased the ease with which photos may be shared by individuals, but the combination of digital cameras being incorporated into common every-day items, such as cellular phones, and the low relative cost of digital photography, due at least in part to the elimination of film and developing costs, have increased the number of pictures that people take. People may often take pictures of events, items, settings, or the like, that they likely would not have if they had to pay for film and developing of the pictures. Similarly, people may often take many pictures of the same scene or subject with the intent of picking the best picture at a later date.